Incedium to Several Degrees Higher
by Some Guy With A Knife
Summary: Anon X Flame Princess. Takes place in the episode "Incedium"


"Ugh... hang in there buddy!" Jake said. But behind him, you ran towards Jake, brought out your dagger, and stabbed the Flame Shielded dog on the back. He screamed in surprise, disbelief, pain and his Flame Shield dissipated as he collapses to the ground, dead.

"I dominate you, you crack-headed inbred!" you mocked.

"What th-?!" screamed Flambo and you hissed at him, scaring off the flambit. You walked towards the entrance while carrying Jake's corpse.

"Hello, my liege." you said, bowing down to the Flame King.

"Hmmmmm... What do you seek?"

"I come for your daughter."

"What makes you think that I will give my daughter to you?"

"I'm a prince. Yes, a prince. The Prince of Thieves!"

"Ooh..." the Flame Princess said.

"Bold words, but know you that my daughter is a rare jewel. She cannot be wooed by just any ragamuffin prince! "

"I'm evil."

"Evil? So you're evil, huh? Then show me."

He threw Jake's corpse to the ground. His body catches fire and soon turned charcoal black.

"Who's that?" said the Flame King, "Someone's worthless buffoon."

"What happened to him?"

"I stabbed him to death with my knife."

"Hmm... I like you, boy. Any prince ruthless enough to kill someone's buffoon with no face of mercy or dignity would be an excellent boyfriend... But..."

"But what?"

"I don't see you burning up, and..."

"Yes?"

He began to think. Thinking deeply to what no man has ever done and he shrugged his arms. "Excellent!" he applauded. "You make a fine suitor, for my daughter!"

"Thank you."

He pulls the lever releasing Flame Princess. His body evaporates and his armor starts to float up returning to his throne. The lamp opens and Flame Princess quickly gets out, "I'm so happy! I'm so happy to meet you, Prince. You're my Prince," she said, embracing you.

"Yeah... That's how I roll."

By day one, the first time you both met, you talked to know more about her.

By day three, you both hugged. With Flame Princess saying, "I love you..."

By day six, you went out on a date at night with her looking at the constellations. Flame Princess doesn't know anything about the outside world.

"I-I don't know." she said innocently.

"It's alright." you said. "I'll teach you everything you want to know."

Emphasis on everything.

"Why not we go on a date again tomorrow, to the library."

"I guess..."

By day seven, the both of went to Turtle Princess' library. She learned how to write the word "Fire" But her penmanship's just as bad as the Ice King's, but she'll get better.

By day twelve, she knows how to read and write. not perfect, but it's good enough. Overjoyed, she hugged you. You smiled, and gave her a kiss on her left cheek, which made her cheeks go several degrees hotter than her body.

By day fifteen, you both locked lips for the first time. Since you're romantic at heart, your tongue entered her temple. You wrestled her tongue for a bit. With her eyes closed, she grew hot. Normally, a single kiss will cause her elemental matrix to go awry. but thanks to you, she's completely stable. Something welled up in her body while you maked out. She's in heat...

By day eighteen, after giving in to Flame Princess' urges... you had oral sex. In her room, she stripped off her gown, revealing her natural feminine beauty, no plastic or make-up to make her look beautiful. With her nipples and areola shaded a darker orange than her body with her little patch of bush and her virginal pussy just below it. She's albeit chubby, but it makes her more sexually attractive.

You stripped all of your clothes too, and the both of you raced to her bed. You jumped into her bed first followed by Flame Princess. You showed your erection to Flame Princess. She blushed crimson and started to fellate you. You groaned in both pleasure and pain from her inexperience, occasionally feeling her teeth on your penis head. But you didn't mind, her innocent eyes made your heart race, and you sweated from both heat and pleasure. She serviced you for several minutes until you grabbed her head and gently pulled her head up. She's worried that she did something wrong.

"My turn." you whispered. She stared at you with her mouth still servicing your phallus.

"My turn." you continued, this time with your normal tone, massaging her cheeks. You switched positions with her and you started to suckle her left nipple while circling his tongue around her areola, just to tease her. She moaned in pleasure as you suckled her nipple, then later, to her right. You stopped suckling and started to caress her womanhood. You peppered kisses on her pussy and gently fingered her to conserve her virginity. Your just showing her how to have sex.

After fingering, you started eating out and her face grew even more crimson. You started to feel her flagging, so you placed your member between her breasts, grabbed both of her breasts by the side, and rubbed your shaft back and forth. You looked down on her. She was hyperventilating from pleasure, you started flagging also.

"I'm going to ejaculate." you moaned.

"W-what?"

You spilled your seed on her face. She's surprised to see the white liquid evaporating on her face. It stings, but it stings good.

"You want to ejaculate also?"

"Yes!" she shrieked, with no idea of what ejaculation means, and you began eating her out again.

"More..." she moaned. You smiled devilishly and ate her out harder. She felt very stiff from tensing her body to control her volatile climax, especially with her arms and legs the most. You started tasting lava oozing out of her pussy and noticed her face showing agony keeping her from climax.

"Let it out, princess. L-Let it out."

She let off all the pleasure she was holding and spilled all over a large area of her bed sheets. You was smart enough to back away when she started to cum lava. She panted and started to relax, completely satisfied, for now.

"Did I do good?" she said, still innocently and you smiled.

"Yes..." and you collapsed beside her and fell asleep in each others arms. By morning, the first thing you had with her in the morning is oral again. The both of you did oral near the end of the day also.

By day twenty-one, you started to have sex vaginally. Two years later, she's, you guessed it, pregnant. The Flame King congratulated you.

"Congratulations. You are now the next ruler of the Fire Kingdom."

He never liked your guts at first but he got used to it.

"Thank you." you said.

Three months later, she gave birth to a boy, and she named him Penn.

With Penn's 10th birthday. his father; who is now 31, and mother; who is now 26 became King and Queen of the Fire Kingdom after Flame Princess'; who is now called Flame Queen, father's passing. Not only that, you gave the Glowing Sword, the family treasure to him. Saying that he can now be an adventurer and save princesses from dreaded kings. It's always been Penn's wish to do that sort of thing, because that's how hybrids, like him, roll.

And for Penn, without further ado, begins his adventure, taking tiny baby steps, to save princesses and stop evil kings.

But what about Finn the Human...

* * *

Penn is created by SoloAzume.


End file.
